Yaoi Fan Girls: All that Glitters
by khkrazy
Summary: Kairi,Olette,Namine,and Aqua are sick an tired of watching these boys be completely oblivious to their emotions it was time to step in. Seiner


**Woooahhh...this is like 1000 words longer than intended...This is the second Yaoi Fan Girl installment...sooo have fun...**

**Disclaimer-Not my peoples...just my stories **

**Warning-Contains strong language -_-  
**

**

* * *

**

Yaoi Fan Girls:All that glitters

Hayner sat cross legged with Roxas next to him, both with bored looks on their faces. Hayner rolled his eyes as their girl friends droned on and on about Sora and Riku. It wasn't like Hayner was mad, he was ecstatic that they got together but it was annoying to listen to them go on and on. Roxas looked up at Hayner his eyes begging for mercy. Hayner nodded in agreement before standing up.

"Um... were gonna go kay?" he said.

"Oh... oh look!" yelled Kairi pointing at Sora as Riku carried him on his back.

Hayner shook his head and walked into the building with Roxas beside him.

"They're making lunch unbearable." said Roxas.

"Yeah." said Hayner wistfully, "Why do they love gay guys so much."

Roxas just shrugged, Hayner fell over sideways as Seifer pushed in between the two of them.

"Move it lamers!" he yelled as he strutted down the hallway.

The brown eyed boy clenched his fist, "I hate Seifer." he said angrily.

Roxas sighed, "Don't we all, don't sweat it man, lets go get something to drink before lunch is over."

"Yeah, guess your right." he replied following behind Roxas as they made their way to the lunchroom.

Roxas walked up to the vending machine sliding in his dollar bill while the other blond leaned against the wall.

Hayner was shocked when he felt a hand smack his shoulder, he turned around abruptly to see Seifer.

"We have practice today lamer."

Hayner furrowed his brow, "Now?"

"Yeah stupid, right now."

Hayner rolled his eyes, "A simple yes is all I needed."

"Then consider it extra... now come on move your ass." he said shuffling out of the cafeteria.

Hayner looked over to Roxas who just shrugged. "You're the one who so desperately wanted to be on the struggle team this year."

"Hey Rox why didn't you join when you're brother did?"

Roxas shrugged, "Just cause were related doesn't mean were the same person, I mean look at you and Namine."

"That's true, alright I gotta go, I don't wanna give Seifer anymore reasons to cause me bodily harm."

The blue-eyed boy smiled, "Good luck."

Hayner walked down the hall with his head down hurrying towards the open field when he heard somebody else call his name, he turned around to find Olette chasing after him.

"Hey where you going?" she asked.

"Practice."

"Oh okay, I'll walk."

The blond nodded as he made his way to the courtyard where Seifer was standing with a very annoyed look on his face. "Come on lamer, hurry the hell up, and tell your girlfriend to take a hike."

"Look here Seifer." she said stepping forward but Hayner blocked her with arm.

"Just leave him, Ill see you later okay?" she agreed and walked away while giving Seifer a death glare.

"Hey lamer! Catch!" he yelled throwing him a bat.

"Apparently I'm stuck with you today so come over here and give me some type of challenge, think you can manage that?"

Hayner ground his teeth as he glumly ambled over to the older boy with struggle bat in hand.

* * *

Olette went back outside and flopped down next to Aqua.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Seifer is being a douche bag as per usual."

"Where is Hayner?" asked Kairi.

"Struggle practice."

"There no practice today." said Namine.

"Well that's not what Seifer-" she said before stopping herself.

Her face lit up and she turned to Namine who's face grew equally as bright.

"I knew those two found _way _too many opportunities to touch each other." said Namine

"Well Olette." said Kairi.

"You can't honestly expect me to get them together alone."

"I had to do it alone." she shot back.

"Yeah...but you had Sora and Riku it doesn't get any easier than that."

Aqua nodded in agreement. "We'll help you."

"Yeah were gonna help you." proclaimed Namine.

"Fine...I'm in." said Kairi.

The four girls meandered around to the back of the building to find Seifer and Hayner fighting alone, Aqua was about to yell out when Kairi cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Whaharshoadoong?" she asked with the hand clamped to her mouth.

Namine held her finger up to mouth signaling for the other girl to be quiet.

The group remained hidden while they watched the older boy pin Hayner down to the ground grinding his hips into the others. Olette bit her lip suppressing her squeal. Namine tapped Olette on the shoulder and gave her a slight nod, and the brunette returned the gesture.

"Hey! Hayner." she yelled as the other girls left.

The smaller blond lifted his head to see Olette while he still remained pinned to the ground.

"Sorry but chickenwuss is kinda busy right now." he said grabbing a fist full of the other boy's hair shoving him back down.

"Ah! What the hell man!" he yelled squirming underneath the other blond. Olette watched with her hand on her hip wondering when Seifer would tire of watching Hayner struggle to get away. And then the bell rang and Hayner was spared.

Seifer leaned in close to his ear, "Saved by the bell blondie." he said releasing him harshly sending him backwards.

He raised himself off the smaller boy before walking into the building with a mocking stride. Hayner laid on his back breathing in deeply trying to regain his self. Olette stood above him with a motherly look on her face.

"Lette... I don't wanna hear it, just help me up."

She sighed and extended her hand, "Fine... just answer me one question, why were you two all alone today?"

Hayner shrugged, "Seifer and me are partners he said he wanted to practice."

Olette made a face, "And you listened..._. to Sefier_?"

He shrugged again "I guess...I just wanted to practice and fate in all of its sick twisted ways decided my partner should be Seifer

Olette looked at him and started towards the building, "Ok...well whatever we have Bio so lets go."

Hayner nodded and slowly followed behind the brunette into the classroom.

She walked into the room deep in thought as to how she could possibly get them the two blonds even in the same room without fighting. But when she entered she noticed luck was on her side when she saw what was on the board.

"Today we pick lab groups." it read.

Olette smiled and strode over to the teacher.

"Hi...um I have a question." she asked politely.

The teacher smiled "Don't worry I paired you up with Namine and Hayner."

"That's wonderful, do you mind if I add somebody else?"

"Your reason?"

"To get a better grade."

"So who are you requesting."

"Seifer."

The teacher tilted her head slightly, "Almasy?"

"Yes."

"Well if it's strictly in the pursuit of achieving good grades then I say yes."

Olette smiled politely "Thank you." she said turning on her heels walking over to the back row next to Namine.

"So today after school we start working on our plan." whispered the blonde.

"Already taken care of." she said triumphantly.

Namine looked at her strangely.

"Alright class," began the teacher, "Today were getting our lab groups together, it will nearly the same as last time with just a few changes."

The teacher turned to the board and started writing out groups numbers and the names next to them, Olette twirled a strand of hair around her finger as the teacher wrote across the board. A smile spread across her face as she watched the teacher piece her plan together one letter at a time

_Group 4:_

_Olette_

_Namine_

_Hayner_

_Seifer._

Hayner went ballistic, "What? Have you lost your mind!"

Olette giggled and Namine looked at her knowingly, "Did you...?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Olette just shrugged and turned to face Seifer who had and angry scowl on his face.

Olette leaned back proudly, "Phase one, complete." she said internally.

* * *

After school Olette sat on the wall next to Kairi "So are you still walking home with love birds."

"Yeah." said Kairi with a beaming smile "Take a walk and admire my work...how about you? How's it going."

Olette let out a sigh, "Slowly..but well get there I'm sure."

Kairi turned back to see Hayner walking beside Namine with his head completely down and Seifer behind the two of them grumbling away.

Kairi looked back sympathetically "Good luck."

Olette rolled her eyes "I'm gonna need it." she said before standing up and joining the other three blondes.

As the group reached Namine's house Hayner put his head down mumbling something to the effect of "Fuck my life."

Namine opened the door taking off her shoes as the other followed behind her.

"Ok... we only have three days to do this so should we get started." said Olette.

"I agree." said Hayner flopping down on the couch.

"Okay, lets make things go faster okay." said Namine.

"I'm all for that." chimed in Hayner.

"Nobody cares about your lamer comments chickenwuss."

"Shut up!"

The two girls just looked on at each other.

"Alright, first of all we need the research. So say me and Nami here do that why you boys go the store."

The two looked out each other and Seifer let a sadistic chuckle.

"...No."

"Come on guys don't be difficult...lets just get this done and over with alright." said Olette appearing to be equally opposed to the situation. Hayner sighed wanting to make things easier for his friend who he believed was suffering as well.

"Alright, well go get all the art stuff we need for the poster board."

"Says who?" asked Seifer defensively.

"Says me!" yelled the shorter blond, the other exchanged exasperated glances.

"Look, both of you, get out! Go to the store!"hollered Olette.

They both sighed.

"Fine...is your girlfriend is gonna have a hissy fit lets just get it over with." he replied snatching back on his shoes.

"She is not my girlfriend you idiot!" he shouted slamming the door behind him.

"Alright, lets get started." said Namine sitting in front of the computer.

* * *

"Here! Catch!" yelled Seifer tossing a pack of glue sticks at Hayner.

"Watch it you dumbass!"

"Dude, stop yelling and go get the damn board."

The shorter blond let out a huff "What am I your slave?"

"Stop arguing and go!"

He stormed down the corridor of the store looking for poster boards and was horrified when he found them. The only ones on the lower level were 8 X 10 and the ones they needed were well, out of reach. He stood there looking both angry and dejected knowing what was to come. He looked around feeling embarrassed beyond all belief.

"...H-hey uhh Seifer can you come over here."

"For what lamer."

"Just cause..."

Seifer angrily trampled over to the smaller blond pushing the car in front of him.

"What?" he asked stopping in front of him.

"Which one do you want." he queried pointing to the boards.

Seifer contorted his face in anger and confusion "I don't give a fuck...pick one!"

Hayner swallowed hard shifting in his spot "You sure you don't know which one."

"Fine...that one!" he said pointing to one that read 22 X 28 and was also on the top shelf, Hayner stared at it willing it to fall into his hands unsure of what to do when he heard Seifer's laughter in the back.

"You can't reach it, can you?" he said laughing louder than before.

"Look...stop being a douche bag and just grab it."

Seifer rested his hand on his hip. "Nah, you can do it."

Hayner let out a sigh before standing on his tiptoes to reach upwards to the shelf, he was still _just _out of reach. He hopped just slightly trying to reach the ever so elusive paper. All the while Seifer stood in the aisle doubling over with laughter. He stretched and jumped before finally snatching in between his index and middle finger.

Seifer finished laughing and snatched the board out of his hand dropping into the cart.

"That was just way to funny lamer, alright lets get the other shit." he said heading down the aisle.

The two boys wrapped up the shopping and headed back to the house.

"Hey! Were back!" called Hayner.

"Okay awesome." said Olette.

"We typed and printed all the stuff so can you two do the board."

"Yeah." said Hayner pulling out the supplies.

Seifer looked at Hayner with a shocked look on his face.

"Dude...the fuck is that?" he said pointing to a plastic canister.

Hayner shrugged "Glitter."

Seifer blinked "Dude why the fuck did you get glitter?"

"I don't fucking know! I just did."

"Dude...you're so gay."

"Shut up."

"No seriously...only homos like glitter."

Hayner furrowed his brow and made a quick dash to the glitter in an attempt to pour it on Seifer.

Bad idea.

The taller blond reached up and grabbed the container out of his hand quickly turning the tables and shoving the sparkly substance on top of Hayner's head.

"You dick!" he yelled shaking then stuff out of his hair.

Seifer just laughed "Look...you could pass for Edward Cullen."

That was the last straw, Hayner let out growl before reaching out to tackle Seifer to the ground.

Again, bad idea.

Hayner pinned Seifer to the ground shaking him violently. That when once again the tables turned and Seifer rolled over pinning the other blond to the ground.

"Stupid Chickenwuss." he whispered, his breath ghosting over Hayner's lips.

Hayner swallowed hard when he felt something twitch in his pants.

"Get off me!"

"Why?"

The blond tried to roll away only to have his hands pinned over his head by his wrists. He breathed in sharply wondering where the hell had Namine and Olette went and why weren't they stopping him.

"What ya' gonna do now lamer."

Hayner bucked his hips forward in attempt to get the older boy off of him. Seifer retaliated by grinding his hips into Hayner's, the shorter blond let out a slight whimper. When he realized, it was far to late.

"Somebody is enjoying themselves." said Seifer smugly.

"Let me..." his words were cut off by Seifer's lips on his. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and he was deepening the kiss.

Seifer broke the kiss "I have glitter on my tongue. Thanks lamer." he said getting up off of him.

Hayner looked at him flustered. "What?"

"We gotta finish the project, come on get you're sparkly ass up."

Hayner got up without another word as the two finished their project.

* * *

The next day at school the four girls sat around talking.

"So, how'd it go?" questioned Aqua.

"Me and Namine arent really sure, we think we made some progress." answered Olette.

"Well good." replied Kairi.

Hayner walked over with struggle bat in hand as he sat next to the girl looking dusty and tired.

'Long practice?" asked Olette.

"Yeah..." he sighed leaning back, and Olette's eyes grew huge.

"Um...Hayner, whats that." she asked pointing to his neck.

"What?" he asked.

Kairi started laughing hysterically, he laugh was soon joined by Aqua's.

"What?" he asked as Namine pulled out a mirror angling in to his neck for Hayner to see.

The blond jumped up unsure of where to go.

"If you're looking for Seifer, hes out back."

Hayner took a few steps in that direction before stopping and turning around to see smiles plastered on every girls face.

He opened his mouth but Olette cut him off, "We can talk later." she said shooing him.

He nodded and headed off to go find Seifer.

"Oh yeah." said Namine. "

"So that makes two this month, we ladies are awesome."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:Olette is the ultimate favorite fan girl...I love her sooo much shes great..but anywayss next up Yaoi Fan Girls:Forever**

**and don't forget...real fangirls Review! :D**

** Beta'd by BLub271**


End file.
